The present invention relates to the field of thermodynamics, particularly in the generation and transfer of heat, and has its specific application in the burning of firewood for cooking for residential use.
Many households in developing and impoverished countries around the world depend heavily on firewood for cooking. Cooking, an everyday chore, not only transfers heat poorly but, has consequences in human health and in the environment due to the gases generated by the inefficiency of the many firewood combustion methods.
From ancient times to the present day, fire has been a valuable tool for human beings; until now, the abundance and availability of firewood has solved heating and cooking needs with ease. However, the availability and ease of obtaining firewood seems to be diminishing due to scarcity of available wood. Intensive logging, deforestation for agriculture, grazing land for cattle and inefficient burning methods are causing an increased difficulty in obtaining firewood.
Firewood is mostly used as fuel in households located in poor areas of the world and in developing countries. The same firewood that has increased human survival by making food preparation easy has also been the cause of respiratory illnesses and other health problems. Traditional combustion is often inefficient, incomplete and generates gases which can cause various health problems.
In recent years, many private, social, governmental and other entities have made efforts to design and disseminate new methods and devices for more efficient combustion of fuel in order to solve the problem, but in applicant's experience these efforts do not appear to have had provided a real, effective solution.